Les lueurs émeraudes
by Lumoonwalker
Summary: Regulus Black était décrit comme un être froid, cruel, et impassible. Il posait sur le reste du monde le regard d'un enfant qui avait grandit trop vite. Mais dans l'ombre il jouissait de la présence de cette flamme réconfortante : Oswin. Voici leur histoire; de leur rencontre jusqu'à la fin.


Bonjour, bonsoir à vous tous. Petit trac, c'est la première Ficiton/Os que je poste sur le site - soyez indulgents s'il vous plait. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas. Je l'ai écrite ce soir, avec l'air et le soutient de mes amis Rollistes à qui je dédie cette histoire — surtout à toi Aryy. C'est un Regulus/OC - inspiré d'un couple que l'on joue en Jeu de Rôle sur Forum. Je me sentais inspirée, et j'avoue qu'écrire cette histoire m'a beaucoup amusée. C'est déjà ca non ? Ha. Sur ce je vous embête pas plus longtemps, et je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture.

 _Cette fiction est corrigée à présent pour une lecture plus agréable_

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. Le personnage d'Oswin sort de mon imagination.

* * *

Ils me voyaient comme leur ennemi, me murmuraient le nom de faible, espéraient me voir changer parce qu'ils avaient décidé de quitter les ténèbres, et me tenaient pour responsable de ce que je devenais inexorablement. Ils se pensaient meilleurs, parce qu'ils avaient fui, prétendant se battre pour leurs convictions en reniant ce qui les tenaient enserrer dans l'exigence de notre rang. Ce sang qui coule dans leurs veines est-il si pur ? Ils se disaient héros, alors qu'ils étaient égoïstes. Ils me disaient mauvais, le sang putréfié annihilait toute humanité tandis ce que la magie noire m'emportait. Mais ils avaient tord : ils étaient égoïstes, rejetant ce qu'ils avaient été en espérant pourvoir oublier leur nom – Black. Ils me foudroyaient du regard non parce qu'ils s'étaient persuadés de pouvoir me haïr, mais parce qu'ils en étaient incapables. Je crois que quelque part ils savaient, mais ne pouvaient pas l'admettre. Ils savaient que le héros dans cette histoire, c'était moi. Et moi, lorsque je l'ai compris, il était déjà trop tard, et la lueur d'espoir qui brillait à mes côtés dans les ténèbres du Square Grimmaurd s'était déjà éteinte parce que je l'avais laissée vaciller sans réagir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre en silence. **Oswin** – mon ami, je te retrouve enfin.

* * *

Il avait déjà disparut dans la foule, sa chevelure noire mi-longue rebondissant en boucles désordonnées de chaque côté de son visage enfantin. Il n'avait pas attendu, sans doute bien trop excité à l'idée de retrouver ses chers amis dont il n'avait cessé de parler durant l'été. Lui n'avait pas envie de les rencontrer, ces précieux amis qui semblaient mettre ses parents dans un état d'anxiété avancé. Wallburga ne cessait de s'étrangler dans sa colère chaque fois que les noms de Pettigrow ou Lupin étaient prononcés avec cette tendresse étonnante. Elle avait tôt fait de proclamer son refus d'entendre parler plus longtemps d'un Sang mêlé qui – non content d'être impur – avait l'audace d'être pauvre. Et lorsque Sirius en venait à s'extasier sur le nom de Potter, la matriarche des Black l'avait rudement giflé, en lui interdisant de prononcer le nom des traîtres à sa table – après tout les Potter étaient connus pour être des gens tolérants, et la tolérance n'était pas admise à la table des puissants.

Quant au cadet, il avait été le témoin privilégié de ces disputes devenues rapidement quotidiennes. Sirius semblait prendre un plaisir presque masochiste à recevoir les foudres de leur mère, sans que son frère ne puisse en expliquer les raisons. Pourtant Sirius avait toujours été un exemple pour lui. Il avait cette beauté aristocratique, cette force et cette prestance qui imposait le respect en sa présence. Il était cultivé et courtois, trouvant toujours le mot juste et ne se laissant jamais prendre au piège de l'ignorance dans une conversation de grandes personnes. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas admis dans les jeux des plus jeunes, il trouvait toujours le moyen de se glisser dans la chambre de Regulus pour lui raconter des histoires. Les contes et les légendes que Sirius lui raconte absorbaient littéralement les pensés du cadet, la théâtralité de l'héritier plongeant les deux enfants dans un univers dont eux seuls avec les clés. Regulus attendait toujours avec impatience que son frère pousse la porte de sa chambre pour venir le rejoindre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils étaient les plus proches, pouvant agir comme deux enfants, sans se préoccuper de savoir ce que leurs parents pourraient en dire. Sirius se laissait même aller à avouer qu'il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, ou s'excitait sur place parce qu'il avait hâte d'entrer à Poudlard. Il y était entré depuis un an. Depuis un an, il n'avait plus raconté d'histoire à son frère, et passait son temps à se pâmer de ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard avec ses trois amis. Il n'avait plus ce regard fier lorsqu'il était en présence du restant de la famille, les dédaignant rageusement sans que Regulus ne puisse l'expliquer. Il avait même hurler lors d'un repas que les Nés Moldus étaient aussi doués que les Sangs purs – ce qui lui avait valut une punition si terrible que même Regulus était venu pour le consoler. Sirius avait regardé son petit frère, et lui avait sourit, lui assurant que ce n'était rien, et qu'il n'avait pas peur, qu'il ne regrettait pas aussi, et que jamais Regulus ne devrait renier ce qu'il était pour le plaisir de leurs parents. Mais du haut de ses dix ans, Regulus n'avait pu qu'acquiescer sans comprendre – les mots étranges de son grand frère devaient être motivés par les trois jours passés dans le noir, seul.

« Souviens-toi, Regulus, de toujours te tenir bien droit, et de ne pas te laisser impressionner par qui que ce soit. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, tu es un Black, agis toujours comme tel. » la voix ferme mais attendrie tout à la fois de sa mère le sortit de ses songes, alors qu'il avait l'impression encore de voir la silhouette de Sirius se découper à travers la vapeur et la foule. Il se tourna pour croiser les pupilles d'un bleu électrique, et opina, un sourire confiant sur le visage. Il devinait l'espoir de sa mère derrière ces dernières recommandations, et se promit qu'elle n'aura pas à verser de larmes de rage par sa faute. Elle ne méritait pas une seconde humiliation – il avait eut à cœur de la réconforter l'année précédente quand elle avait appris de Sirius serait à Gryffondor. Et cela l'avait grandement inquiété de voir sa mère réagir de la sorte. Alors quand Sirius était rentré à Noël, il l'avait serré contre lui, soulagé de le voir lui revenir, craignant un moment qu'il ne cesse d'être un Black parce qu'il n'était pas à Serpentard – les craintes d'un enfant qui voyait son frère s'éloigner sans le comprendre, et son monde s'effondrer sans pouvoir l'empêcher. « _Sirius, est-ce que tu m'en voudras si je suis à Serpentard ? - Jamais Reg, tu es mon frère. Tu sais que je sois à Gryffondor et toi à Serpentard ne pourra jamais changer cela._ »

Une promesse qui semblait bien lointaine à présent que Regulus se retrouvait seul sur le quai du Poudlard Express, un peu perdu, sa mère l'embrassant une dernière fois sur le front avant de lui faire signe de partir. Et cette exigence silencieuse dans ces derniers gestes : ne me déçoit pas. Il avait la gorge serrée, et monta dans le train dans un silence pensif. Il décida de se trouver un compartiment, espérant retrouver quelques visages familiers.

Le voyage fut relativement rapide. Il avait finalement prit le parti de rejoindre les membres plus âgés de sa famille, mais ne leur adressa que quelques mots polis avant de regarder le paysage défiler. Il était angoissé, le visage fermé, indifférent au monde autour de lui, pour ne pas montrer qu'il brûlait de l'intérieur – et s'il n'était pas à Serpentard ? Et s'il était à Gryffondor ? Et si Sirius ne lui adressait plus la parole ? Et si sa mère lui en voulait ? Et si lui aussi devenait insolent et méchant ? Il ne pouvait pas croire que la décision d'un chapeau parlant pouvait mettre en doute tout ce qu'il pensait savoir, son monde entier vacillant soudainement. Il mit sa robe de sorcier en même temps que les autres, sortit du train, observa le château qui grandissait à mesure qu'ils voguaient sur le Lac noir, et se retrouva bien trop rapidement à son goût devant l'immense porte de la Grande Salle. Il était toujours silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon à peine plus grand que lui ne le sonde d'un regard moqueur : « Black n'est-ce pas ? Tu seras sans doute comme ton frère, un traite de Gryffondor. Ma mère dit qu'il n'y a rien à garder dans votre engeance, que vous êtes tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle. » Le cadet se tend imperceptiblement, mais se force à rester impassible – sa mère l'a exigé il devait se souvenir ce qu'il était. Qui il était. Un Black – mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait quand on voyait ce que Sirius faisait de son nom ? « Il n'y a que les naïfs et les candides pour penser qu'une pomme pourrie suffit à faire crever un arbre entier. » La voix, suave et moqueuse s'élève près de lui, et il se tourne pour découvrir un sorcier de sa taille. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses yeux verts, qui restaient fixés sur le gouailleur. « Hein ? - À défaut d'être intelligent, je t'aurais cru éloquent. Quelle déception. »

La moquerie atteint l'autre sorcier en plein cœur – et Regulus se souvient où il l'avait déjà aperçut quelques années auparavant, se souvient qu'il se nomme Abbot et qu'il est de sang pur. Mais son détracteur lui est inconnu, et il se tourne vers lui, sans recevoir autre chose qu'un hochement de tête presque trop révérencieux avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la salle.

Il sera à Serpentard – cela ne fut une surprise pour personne mais un soulagement pour tous. Et lui ce qui l'intéressait à présent ce n'était plus de recevoir un regard de Sirius assis aux côtés de son cher James. Ce n'était plus de faire la fierté de sa mère en devenant un Black aux couleurs argentée et émeraude. Ce n'était plus de se tenir droit et de dédaigner le monde parce qu'il était d'une engeance pure. C'était de retrouver la lueur tendre dans le regard de ce sorcier si curieux – lorsqu'il fut appelé, Regulus fit l'effort de retenir son prénom, bien qu'il fut étrange et ne lui dise strictement rien. A son grand soulagement il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés à la table de Serpentard, feignant de ne pas le voir jusqu'au début du repas. Regulus n'avait pas détaché son regard de lui, fasciné par les courbes graciles de son visage, et par cette bouche déformée en une grimace moqueuse. « Oswin c'est bien cela ? » demanda-t-il avec une excitation à peine perceptible dans sa voix. Lorsque l'autre releva un regard surpris sur lui, il sentit son cœur battre plus vite et une chaleur l'envahir. Il se mit à lui sourire, et Regulus n'eut d'autre choix que de faire de même. « Enchanté de te rencontrer, Regulus Black. » C'est à ce moment-là qu'il scella leurs destins à tous les deux. Oswin Feuerbach – la rivière de feu, brûlant de son regard les barrières que le Black a érigé autour de lui, contre le monde. Brûlant sur son passage les craintes, les doutes, la souffrance – et réchauffant le cœur noirci par la magie noir du futur héritier. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais lorsque son existence échappera à son contrôle, il sera là, lui, pour lui rappeler ce qu'il était : le héros de l'histoire.

* * *

Rapidement, ils en vinrent à se penser non plus comme deux êtres distincts et amis, mais comme une seule entité propre. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils ne fussent l'un avec l'autre. Le fait de partager le même dortoir avait permis à leur amitié de se forger, et Regulus avait pu trouver chez Oswin une oreille attentive et un confident loyal. Ils étaient rares à pouvoir se vanter de porter une confiance aveugle à l'un de leurs amis, dans la maison des perfides Serpentards. Mais Regulus était de ceux-là, et Oswin le lui rendait bien. Il était de ces sorciers qui aimaient les discours sur tous les sujets, s'intéressaient à tout, et ne laissaient personne lui dicter sa manière de penser bien qu'il aimât disputer les opinions de chacun. Il avait un esprit vif, et Regulus ne se lassait pas des discussions qu'ils pouvaient avoir dans les heures les sombres de la nuit, parce que tous les deux étaient insomniaques ou qu'ils ne désiraient pas mettre un terme à ces moments privilégiés.

Personne ne pouvait se vanter de connaître Regulus comme Oswin avait appris à le connaître. Le cadet des Black s'assurait de toujours paraître impassible et suffisant pour le reste du monde. Il avait cette beauté noble qui faisait se tourner les filles sur son passage, et cette prestance qui attirait à lui tous les sangs purs environnants. Il était devenu le protégé de Rosier et sa bande sans même le vouloir, et Oswin s'amusait de les voir faire en règle générale. Mais ce matin-là le comportement d'un Evan Rosier en pleine découverte de ses pulsions hormonales l'agaçait. Peut-être parce qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur sa petite sœur, et que Oswin – bien qu'il la trouvait prétentieuse et arrogante – ne voyait pas d'un bon œil les mains baladeuses du Sang pur sur une enfant de douze ans. La découverte des pulsions de la puberté commençait à le rendre entreprenant, et il ne semblait ni se soucier de l'âge, ni du consentement des filles qu'il trouvait à son gout. Il avait saisit les hanches de la jeune Feuerbach, qui avait quitté la table des Serdaigles pour glisser deux mots à son grand frère, sans se soucier de ses protestations, et essayait d'embrasser la peau de son cou. « Fais attention Rosier, son sang a été perverti par notre moldue de mère, tu risquerais de perdre de ta superbe en l'approchant de trop près. » Le ton était moqueur, mais la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Comme s'il s'était brûlé, Rosier relâcha durement la jeune femme, pour fixer Oswin avait un scepticisme affligé. Avant de glisser son regard sur Regulus, plongé dans la lecture d'une lettre et qui ne portait pas la moindre attention à l'assistance. « Un sang mêlé ? » La question était rhétorique, la réaction des deux Serpentards fut à la hauteur – ils replongèrent dans leur petit déjeuner et leur conversation sans plus faire cas de Rosier. Quant à la sœur d'Oswin elle était déjà partie, vexée d'avoir été traitée d'impur ou de quelque chose s'y rapprochant.

« Tu y crois vraiment, à la perversion de ton sang par ta moldue de mère ? – L'important c'est d'user de la faiblesse de mes ennemis pour les faire flancher, pas de savoir ce que je pense ou non sur le sujet n'est-ce pas ? » Oswin se tourna vers son ami pour plonger son regard dans le sien, les pupilles d'un bleu-gris clair et brillant comme le givre d'hiver sur le Lac noir firent bondir son cœur d'une allégresse unique. « Tu n'as pas peur qu'un jour l'un d'entre eux se retourne et te fasse payer ton insolence ? » Oswin sembla réfléchir à cette éventualité sans plus s'en formaliser. Il prit plutôt un toast, de la marmelade, et continua son petit déjeuner avec l'air pensif de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais considéré les choses de la sorte. Il n'avait pas honte d'être un sang mêlé, qui pouvait-il de toute façon ? Et lorsqu'il l'avait annoncé à Regulus il n'avait eut de sa part qu'une réaction minime : le Black avait penché la tête de côté, comme intéressé par cette nouveauté, avant de lui proposer de se changer pour aller dîner. Il restait Oswin, qu'il fut impur ou non. Alors que Rosier, Avery, Mulciber ou quiconque d'autre viennent l'insulter pour ce qu'il était, il n'en avait cure, et il osait continuer de les moquer lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'eux. Si un sang pur se laissait désarmer alors c'est qu'il n'était pas si puissant. « Ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils souhaitent, cela ne compte pas » assura-t-il en se tournant une dernière fois vers Regulus, observant la courbe régulière de son profil aristocratique. Et dans la lueur du matin écossais, il lui semblait qu'aucun être ne portait une telle noblesse et une telle force dans le regard.

* * *

 _Mon cher Regulus,_

 _Nous avons appris ton admission dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard en tant que poursuiveur, et nous en sommes particulièrement fiers. Tu suis les traces de ton père, avec toute la noblesse qui revient à notre famille, et je ne saurais te dire combien j'en suis comblée. Tu es à n'en pas douter le digne héritier des Black et tu portes en toi la prestance et la puissance de nos aïeux. J'ai entendu aussi que tu étais un élève exemplaire : tes résultats sont admirables, et tu maîtrise parfaitement l'art noble des potions. Je ne saurais te dire combien entendre cela me remplie d'allégresse._

 _Les examens de fin d'année approchent à présent, et bientôt tu nous reviendras pour l'été. Nous estimons que tu es prêt à entrer dans le monde, et tu viendras avec nous à la réception donnée par les Lestrange à l'occasion des fiançailles de ta cousine Bellatrix._

 _Rends nous fiers._

 _Wallurga Black._

* * *

Il avait de quoi se sentir heureux, fier, honoré. Il récupéra sa valise avec un geste leste, et s'assura qu'Oswin était bien derrière lui, avant d'ouvrir le compartiment pour se retrouvait happé par le flot des étudiants qui sortaient du train pour rejoindre le quai. Il ne cherche pas Sirius, il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de courir après son aîné. Plus le temps passait, plus il oubliait l'existence de Regulus pour se concentrer sur « les Maraudeurs » et leurs blagues idiotes qui permettaient à Serpentard de rafler le Trophée des Quatre maisons sous le nez des Gryffondors depuis quatre années déjà. Regulus les regardait de loin, ces Maraudeurs, avec leurs airs benêts, et leurs enfantillages. S'ils étaient appréciés par les membres de leurs maisons, et reconnus comme de bons élèves, la majorité s'agaçaient de les voir réussir de la sorte, et continuaient de mettre le château sans dessus-dessous sans que jamais Dumbledore ne trouve rien à y redire. Regulus ne faisait pas non plus parti de ceux-là, il préférait les ignorer simplement.

Il marchait sur le quai, la foule s'écartant sur son chemin alors qu'il ne faisait pas cas des plus jeunes qu'il pouvait bousculer. Il avait déjà reconnu l'allure filiforme de sa mère, et la carrure imposante de son père qui l'attendaient en discutant avec quelques amis du ministère. Il remarqua aussi les parents d'Oswin qui se tenaient un peu plus à l'écart, et qui firent un signe à leur fils. « Viens avec moi. » Exigea Regulus en sachant son ami non loin de lui, le suivant comme son ombre, comme toujours. Oswin ne le laissait jamais, se retrouvant toujours à ses côtés lorsque le Black l'exigeait ou qu'il recherchait de la compagnie. La présence du Sang mêlé était devenue une habitude salvatrice, rassurante. Regulus savait qu'il ne serait jamais seul, et cet état de fait lui donnait constamment envie de sourire, et de poser sur le monde un regard victorieux. Alors quand Regulus exigea qu'il le suive, Oswin opina simplement, se retrouva bientôt sous le regard interrogateur et détaché de la famille Black. Wallburga et Orion étaient sans conteste de ces Sangs purs qui portaient sur leurs visages et leurs postures des siècles de pureté. Ils avaient la peau blanche, laiteuse, les pupilles d'une clarté presque inquiétante, et des cheveux noirs. Oswin les savait cousins, et une telle affiliation ne pouvait être remise en cause devant leurs physiques si similaires. S'il était la puissance, elle était l'allégresse; s'il était le charisme, elle portait la puissance. Ils se complétaient et s'assemblaient comme deux parts d'une même entité gigantesque engloutissant tout sur son passage. Ils étaient fantastiques, et Oswin se sentit rougir d'être en présence de telles divinités. Sans compter qu'Orion Black était un sorcier respecté au Ministère tout comme à Poudlard depuis qu'il était le président du conseil d'administration. Oswin rêvait de se retrouver en sa présence, et Regulus l'y conduisait avec un naturel désarmant. Comme si cela fut normal qu'Oswin se trouve la. « Mère, Père, je vous présente Oswin Feuerbach, mon meilleur ami ».

Un silence s'abat sur le groupe. Et Oswin tourne vers Regulus un regard brillant d'émotions. _Meilleur ami_ – les syllabes d'une promesse contenue jusqu'alors glisse dans son esprit pour s'y encrer. Il regarde le sang pur, et réalise qu'il le connaît à présent par cœur à force de l'avoir observé des heures durant pour s'habituer à la moindre de ses réactions. Ses sourires en coin, l'arc délicat de ses sourcils, ou encore le froncement de son nez – si Regulus portait de prime abord un masque d'indifférence maitrisée, Oswin avait su le percer pour voir au-delà. Voir ce qu'il y avait d'humain chez Regulus, non pour le pousser à se révéler, mais pour le protéger farouchement. Et à présent il ne peut plus imaginer une existence d'où Regulus Black serait absent. Il était sa première pensée au réveil, lorsque son regard s'ouvrait sur le lit de son ami à côté du sien, et qu'il croisait ses pupilles ravies. Il était la raison pour laquelle Oswin passait des heures à observer le reste du monde à la recherche de rumeurs contre les Black et leur nom souillé par Sirius. Il était l'envie qu'Oswin avait eut de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch – parce que Regulus avait trouvé cela amusant, l'idée que son ami soit avec lui.

Il était son tout. Et Oswin était son meilleur ami. Il se sentait le cœur gonflé de fierté. Lui, le sang mêlé... et il réalisa alors qu'il était jugé par le regard imperturbable d'Orion Black qui semblait vouloir transpercer son âme. Oswin ne soutient pas le regard, il baissa le sien et attendit la sentence – sachant pertinemment où était sa place, et intimidé par le regard perçant du patriarche de cette famille si pure. « Feuerbach – votre père travaille au ministère me semble-t-il ? Un homme admirable et très apprécié. » Un sourire barra le visage de Regulus qui se tourna vers son meilleur ami, et lui offrit une accolade – « Je t'écrirais cet été » promesse faite au creux de l'oreille alors qu'Oswin lui rend l'étreinte avant de retrouver les siens, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, le souffle de Regulus encore présent dans son cou.

Et cette promesse qui sera tenue que bien trop tôt, et scellera dans les larmes le futur de Regulus.

* * *

La chaleur était étouffante, pourtant lorsqu'il atteint le palier du 12, Square Grimmaurd un frisson glacé lui transperça l'échine. Il resta un instant à cette place, inspirant profondément pour s'assurer de pouvoir maîtriser ses réactions. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, mais il ne prit pas le temps d'imaginer le pire des scénarios une fois encore. Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ils l'avaient tous pressenti sans savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de faire au moment venu – pour sa part la réponse était toute trouvée à présent. Il devait être aux côtés de Regulus, parce que sa place était là. Il frappa alors au montant de la porte noire, le serpent en argent pour loquet semblait le regarder hargneusement. C'est Kreattur qui vint lui offrir, lui offrant un regard respectueux avant de retourner auprès de ses maitres qui – apparemment – se trouvaient dans la cuisine au bout du couloir. Oswin pouvait entendre les hurlements hystériques de Wallburga Black, mais n'y fit pas cas.

Il monta à l'étage, mû par son instinct, et observa les plaques sur les portes pour trouver celle où brillait le nom de Regulus. Il ouvrit la porte pour pénétrer dans la pénombre, et le vit qui se tenait droit, assis sur le rebord de son lit à fixer le vide sans le voir. « Il est parti » la déclaration brisa le silence à la manière de la voix du Black qui partie dans des aiguës mal contenues. Mais il inspira profondément et se redressa sans jamais tourner le regard vers Oswin. Malgré tout, ce dernier prit l'annonce comme une invitation, et s'approcha du lit doucement comme pour mesurer l'impacte de ses gestes sur un Regulus prostré dans le silence. Il décida de prendre la chaise que Regulus utilise pour s'asseoir à son bureau, et la fit glisser jusque devant son meilleur ami pour s'y asseoir et pouvoir trouver son regard. Regulus sembla alors prendre conscience qu'il n'était plus seul, et plongea dans les pupilles émeraudes d'Oswin. Ce dernier restait perplexe – le départ soudain de Sirius n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il avait quitté le Square Grimmaurd depuis presque cinq ans en réalité. « Son départ ne t'étonne pas Regulus, alors pourquoi ? » Pourquoi restait prostré ? Pourquoi cette lueur dans ses pupilles qu'il contenait fermement ? Pourquoi avait-il exigé la présence d'Oswin, sans plus d'explication dans sa lettre ?

Parce que son esprit était embrumé dans les souvenirs, et l'incertitude, qu'il avait envie de hurler et de retrouver son frère pour le frapper et l'insulter. Lui dire à quel point il avait été injuste et cruel envers lui. Parce qu'après cinq ans à s'éloigner d'un frère cadet qui l'avait aimé plus que tout, il avait soudainement tourné son regard gris profond vers Regulus pour l'affliger du dernier coup de grâce en l'enveloppant d'un sentiment fourbe et perfide : l'espoir – et le lui arracher presque aussitôt sans prendre garde de ce qu'il adviendrait de Regulus. « Il m'a demandé de le suivre. Ses derniers mots ont été pour moi » raconte-t-il à Oswin, espérant que mettre un mot sur les évènements l'aidera à voir les choses avec clairvoyance. Mais tout ce dont il se souvient c'est Bellatrix proposant d'offrir à Sirius l'éducation de son Maitre pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. De Sirius se levant soudainement en hurlant son indignation, et de Wallburga qui exigeait qu'il tienne son rang et sa langue pour changer, et que s'ils le décidaient ainsi il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de faire l'honneur de sa famille. Alors il était parti – quittant la pièce, furibond il avait passé plusieurs minutes dans sa chambre, et Regulus avait crut qu'il y resterait, boudant face à son caprice refusé comme il l'avait si souvent fait, arguant qu'il était incompris et injustement traité par les siens. Pauvre idéaliste qui ne prenait pas conscience de sa chance : il était un Black, il était l'ainé, et il pouvait avoir le monde à ses pieds pour en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il préférait se bercer de l'illusion qu'il était unique, incompris, et qu'il devait prendre la fuite pour être lui-même. Ce qu'il fit, non sans se tourner vers Regulus pour la première (et dernière) fois depuis trois ans : « _En restant ici tu te condamne, Regulus. Viens avec moi, c'est ta dernière chance_ » - des paroles folles prononcées par un tendre idiot. Et Regulus était resté de marbre, affligé par une telle promesse cachée sous la main tendue de son frère. Il n'avait rien dit, impassible devant un spectacle déshonorant. Et pour aller où ? Dans un monde où Sirius croyait en de douces illusions en espérant que le monde tournerait comme il l'avait décidé alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui, lui et lui seul depuis déjà bien trop longtemps ?

« Tu ne l'as pas fait. – Non » La question était rhétorique, mais Oswin savait que Regulus devait le dire, prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé, et de tout ce que cela signifiait à présent. Il s'approcha du Black pour prendre une posture intime qui leur fut bien rapidement familière. Assis sur les jambes de Regulus il vint encercler son visage de ses mains et lui offrit un regard confiant. « Il doit y avoir un héritier au Square Grimmaurd » - Regulus aurait aimé être fort. Il aurait aimé avec ce charisme et la nonchalance de Sirius, cette faculté à se jouer des autres, comme au théâtre, à prendre les voix des différents personnages pour les manipuler à sa guise. Mais Regulus ne racontait pas d'histoires, il les vivait comme un enfant, les imaginant et les revivant pour s'aider à s'endormir le soir. Il avait toujours été l'enfant, lui, parce que personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il devienne un jour aussi important que le premier né. Mais Sirius avait fuit, et à présent tous les regards se posaient sur lui dans l'attente de le voir devenir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il ne se sentait pas ainsi, il se sentait encore juvénile et joueur, enfantin et narquois – désireux de se jouer de la vie, alors qu'elle se jouait de lui à présent. Et s'abattait sur ses épaules durement. Là où les bras d'Oswin l'encerclèrent pour le prendre contre son torse. Et la chaleur salutaire du Sang mêlé le fit baisser les bras, ses barrières s'effondrent et il sent quelque chose d'humide couler sur ses joues. Il met du temps à comprendre qu'il pleure. La perte de son frère, la perte de son enfance, la perte de son innocence au profit d'un mot qu'il apprendra à aimer fièrement : héritier. Et il se sent la force de supporter ce fardeau, de jouer ce rôle qui n'a pas été taillé pour lui, et de rendre fier cette famille si précieuse. Il voulait voir encore sa mère sourire, et son père le tenir par l'épaule, arguant qu'il était « son fils » avec quelque chose de chaud dans la voix. Il voulait être puissant, être admiré, être un Black. Il voulait que ce sang dans ses veines ne soit pas perverti par l'abandon de son aîné – ils étaient encore purs. Et il se sentait cette force, parce qu'Oswin le protégeait du monde, dans l'étreinte de ses bras et dans cette promesse murmurée à son oreille : « Je ne te laisserai pas seul, Regulus. Jamais. » Et Regulus s'accrocha à lui, pleurant de tout son saoul le deuil de sa vie perdue, Oswin le protégeant du regard du reste du monde, pour garder sa tristesse et son humanité pour lui seul.

* * *

Ce sang est-il si pur ? Il observe les gouttes qui tombent de la blessure de son bras, hypnotisé par la couleur pourpre qui s'y échappe lentement. Sa tête lui tourne, et il entend à peine les murmures autour de lui. Il sait qu'Averill est là : elle est là pour le soutenir, parce qu'ils sont fiancés et qu'elle pense que cette place est la sienne. Il sait qu'Oswin n'est pas loin, parce qu'il ne l'est jamais, et parce qu'il a vu toute la scène depuis son balai. Et il devine les réprimandes de l'infirmière qui vient vers lui et prend son bras pour essuyer le sang. Le sang si pur. Il regarde la peau pâle de son bras, et se met à imaginer le serpent s'y encrer cruellement pour sceller son destin. Ce sang qui coule dans ses veines est-il si pur ?

* * *

La fatigue le fait divaguer – il voit les ombres qui l'entourent et l'observent farouchement dans l'attente de l'erreur qui lui sera fatale. Parce qu'ils savent que cela arrivera, tout comme il le pressent lui aussi. Il essaie de les suivre, portant le masque avec la même conviction, et levant sa baguette pour en faire jaillir des lueurs rouges meurtrières. Il les entend, les murmures dans son dos, et veut les faire souffrir parce qu'ils doutent, et qu'il n'a pas besoin de cela. Le doute n'est pas permis dans la guerre, il les condamne à faire des erreurs. Et une erreur signifie la mort. Alors il marche, la baguette à la main, et il se rêve en meurtrier. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le feu brûler ses convictions, et que le doute ne l'assaille. Ce sont deux pupilles émeraudes qui viennent le sauver, et un sourire confiant – dont les lèvres fines l'attirent inexorablement. « Reg, tu dors ? » _Je rêve_ , voudrait-il répondre, en ouvrant les yeux sur le même regard doucereux, et en brisant l'espace entre eux pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de son meilleur ami – un instant perdu, éperdu, suspendu. Il réalise, se recul et se sent défaillir. Quant à Oswin il ne bouge pas, et l'observe simplement comme si la chose était naturelle. Attendue. « Je — Je suis désolée, Os. Je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar ». La déclaration laisse perplexe le préfet qui revient à peine de sa ronde, et qui reste un instant à observer Regulus. Avant de finalement se décider à faire tomber cette pression insupportable qui a envahit son être entier. « Je suis trop fatigué pour tenter de comprendre, de toute façon. Bonne nuit Reg ».

* * *

Il s'éloignera de ce feu brûlant qui le mord chaque fois qu'Oswin est prêt de lui. Ce baiser volé, sans en être vraiment un, met à nu ses craintes, et ses doutes. Il n'a pas le droit de douter, il doit tenir son rôle et ne peut pas se permettre d'être distrait. Alors il s'éloigne : quand il est avec Oswin il ne lui adresse que quelques mots polis. Quand ils partagent un devoir ou un cours il s'arrête à ce qu'ils doivent écrire, sans plus de cérémonie. Il ne partage plus ses craintes, ou ses pensés, les préservant dans un esprit qui se disloque sous le poids de ce qu'il endure dans les lettres cérémonieuses et les exigences de plus en plus poussées de ses aïeux. Il semblerait que plus rien ne soit assez bien à présent, et il travaille plus durement encore, sans se préoccuper de son teint qui devient plus sombre et de ses pupilles qui perdent de leur éclat. Il s'assombrit, par la magie noire qui l'enveloppe et qu'il apprend durant les jours de vacances dans le sous-sol du Square Grimmaurd – parce qu'il faut bien apprendre à se battre avant de faire partie de l'armée du Mage Noir. Et sa cousine Bellatrix arbore déjà la marque, le narguant tout en lui assurant que grâce à elle il saura être un Mangemort accompli. Et il pense parfois que c'est une excuse pour lui affliger quelques sortilèges cuisants et le faire hurler – il voit sur son visage qu'elle aime cela. Et il ne veut pas le voir ce sourire, alors il se retient de hurler, et il devient plus fort. Plus sombre aussi. Jusqu'à ce jour où le contact d'Oswin a disparut laissant sa peau geler en même temps que son esprit.

« De quoi as-tu peur, Reg ? » Demande finalement le préfet après avoir souhaité que son meilleur ami le suivre dans les couloirs déserts pour sa ronde. Et Regulus hésite, le souvenir de ce baiser furtif dansant encore sous ses paupières, et ébranlant toutes ses convictions pour une seule question : pourquoi ? Ou plutôt : qu'est-ce que cela ? Le sentiment qui échauffe son cœur, et le fait battre plus vite, qui lui donne l'impression que tant qu'Oswin est là plus rien ne compte, et lui fait réaliser que pour le Sang mêlé il serait prêt à tout. La réciproque est vraie aussi, il le sait bien, et ce n'est pas fait pour le rassurer. Ils sont en guerre – mais le regard patient d'Oswin le fait chavirer – « Tu sais, ce soir là… » Et la question est sous-entendue, sans qu'il n'est besoin de le dire. Oswin s'arrête, le fixe un moment, impassible, et se tend vers Regulus pour prendre sa nuque entre ses doigts, et poser ses lèvres plus durement sur les siennes. Ils ne bougent pas, savourant les réactions désordonnées de leurs corps adolescents. « Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de cela, Regulus. Je t'appartiens entièrement, ne le vois-tu pas ? » Regulus le voit s'éloigner à contre-cœur, voudrait lui hurler de rester toujours aussi proche, mais n'y parvient pas. Il pense un instant à Averill qu'il doit épouser, mais c'est différent. Averill sera sa femme devant le reste du monde, portant les héritiers de sa famille, et faisant de lui un homme comblé à bien des égards. Mais elle ne le connaîtra jamais comme Oswin le devine. Et ce baiser ouvre des perspectives qui font exploser le cœur de Regulus en une myriade de promesses qu'il s'était toujours refusé de faire. Il se souvient qu'il n'est pas seul, et sourit à nouveau, retrouvant cette lueur dans son regard.

* * *

« Je croyais que tu m'appartenais, Feuerbach », le nom glisse rageusement sur la langue du Black alors qu'il entre dans le dortoir pour y retrouver son meilleur ami, penché sur son parchemin de Métamorphose et qui ne daigne pas lever le visage à son entré. Ce qui ne manqua pas de l'agacer prodigieusement. Il reste cependant sur place, fermant la porte derrière lui une fois qu'il fut assuré qu'ils sont bien seuls. Il attend, que Feuerbach se décide enfin à faire cas de sa présence, et sa colère ne fait que monter d'avantage. Oswin finit par soupirer, et se tourne vers Regulus avec un sourire en coin – moqueur. « Que penses-tu avoir vu Reg ? » L'autre sert les dents et s'approche dangereusement du sang-mêlé avec un avertissement dans le regard. « Toi et Avery c'était le fruit de mon imagination ? Vous sembliez particulièrement proches à la bibliothèque. Sa main sur ta cuisse, j'ai dû la rêver. » Non. Et le sourire ravi d'Oswin ne fait que confirmer ses craintes. Il se sent alors épris d'une colère comme il en a rarement connu, et empoignant le Sang mêlé il le pousse à se lever pour le serrer contre lui. « Je croyais que tu m'appartenais » Répète-t-il dans un souffle rageur, bien trop proche de Feuerbach, et une exigence dans la voix. Et le sang-mêlé soutient son regard, une lueur d'amusement et autre chose qui brûle soudainement dans ses pupilles. Il passe sa langue mutine sur ses lèvres sèches, sans quitter le regard de Regulus qui suit le mouvement avec fascination. Et l'idée qu'Avery y a goûté à ces lèvres le rend fou – il fond sur la bouche de Feuerbach pour le réclamer comme sien, un grognement mourant dans sa gorge, et ses mains enserrant à présent les hanches de son ami pour le tenir fermement contre lui.

Sa tête lui tourne – il n'est pas habitué à laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus de la sorte, explosant avec délice dans sa tête, et son corps répondant à la proximité d'Oswin. La chaleur l'enveloppe, et le feu qui attise ses sens les guide jusqu'au lit de Regulus qui est le plus proche pour les faire tomber sur le matelas dans un froissement de tissus devenus rapidement embêtants. La bouche de Regulus exigeait, dominant celle de son amant avec une passion dévorante qui enflammait ses sens. Il avait le désir de mordre Oswin – le fit – et le gout du sang envahit sa bouche, le fit gémir. Il se redressa une seconde, pour découvrir Oswin, le regard voilé par le désir, totalement soumis et abandonné dans les bras de Regulus, et un sourire ravi sur les lèvres où il passa sa main pour récolter les gouttes pourpres. « Est-ce que tu exiges que je sois entièrement tiens, Reg ? – Totalement. » La déclaration est une promesse voilée, alors que le Black fond à nouveau sur le corps offert pour le mettre à nu et s'en délecter de toutes les manières qui soit, l'enveloppant dans son étreinte, alors que les ténèbres envahisse la chambre, et les emporte dans ce monde qui leur appartient.

* * *

Il y a réfléchi, au fait de porter la Marque. Il y a longuement réfléchi comme s'il pouvait véritablement avoir le choix. Selon Oswin, le choix lui appartenait, bien qu'il fut conscient que cela engageait tous les Black. Avec le départ de Sirius, la puissance de cette ancienne famille si pure a été ébranlée – pas même capable de contenir l'impétuosité de son héritier pour le voir se foutre dans la débauche avec un sang-mêlé et un traître à son sang – les Potter ont été reniés comme tous ceux qui refusent de se battre pour leurs convictions. Pour ce qu'ils ont toujours défendu, pour leurs traditions et leurs histoires. Pour ce qui fait d'eux des sorciers depuis toujours, ce respect de la magie comme pure entité, la préservant farouchement de ceux qui ne la comprennent pas. Et si les moldus peuvent la ressentir, ils ne sont pas capables de la comprendre comme eux le font. Parce qu'elle fait partie d'eux depuis longtemps, qu'ils vivent avec cette magie qui circule dans leurs veines, et partage leur existence jusqu'à les détruire de l'intérieur – noire, maladive, ténébreuse. Ils la défendent pour eux, pour ne pas la perdre, pour ne pas la voir pervertie et salie par les mains candides et puériles d'enfants joueurs. Et ils pourraient l'utiliser pour des farces idiotes, la réduire à un amusement bienvenu. Drôle. Enfantin. Eux la savent noble, en toute chose, présente dans leur amour, dans leur loyauté, dans leur conviction, elle parcourait leur monde, et ils voulaient la protéger – était-ce si mal ? De protéger leur dû, leur bien le plus précieux ? Celui que les moldus leur avaient presque arraché des siècles auparavant lors d'une première guerre qui poussa les sorciers à vivre cacher dans les recoins de Londres ?

Regulus ne pensait pas que c'était mal – et il s'étonnait presque à penser qu'il fallait la protéger cette magie. Leur magie. Il regardait Oswin – « Tu es sûr de toi ? » - et opina. Ils se trouvaient chez les Lestrange, et derrière la porte en chaîne du Salon, le Lord Noir, le Diable, qui les attendait comme une promesse cruelle. Il sent la main d'Oswin cherchait la sienne avant de prendre sa paume et de la baiser dans un geste d'abandon et de sensualité. Regulus se détend immédiatement, se redresse, et prend confiance. « Alors je viens avec toi » - toujours. Le Sang mêlé se place dans son ombre et il ouvre les portes. Les portes de son futur, de son destin, de la guerre qui fait rage dehors et où son frère s'est à présent jeté à corps perdu parce qu'il a finit ses études à Poudlard et qu'il s'est persuadé que prendre cette voie ferait de lui un héros. Traître – voilà le mot que Regulus lui accorde. Parce que c'est ce qu'il est, le traitre à son sang. Le traitre à son nom. Le Traître – celui qui a abandonné son frère de sang pour un frère de cœur, pour une famille fictive qui se disloquera avec la guerre, parce qu'aucune loyauté ne prévaut sur le lien du sang qui coule dans leurs veines. Et Sirius peut bien tenter de se mentir à lui-même, Regulus l'a vu dans son regard – il est capable de tuer, de se venger, d'être cruel. Il est toujours un Black.

Il observe le cercle autour de lui, au milieu duquel se tient à présent son nouveau Maitre. Son regard pénétrant fait trembler Regulus qui se félicite d'être un Occlumens averti. Quant à Oswin, il le suit jusqu'au centre du cercle, semblant mettre au défis quiconque de lui ôter sa place. Les deux nouvelles recrues observent autour d'eux, impassibles, comme si se trouver là était l'aboutissement d'une vie – leurs places sont là, dans les espaces libres du cercle, et ils les rejoindront. Regulus pense un instant qu'Oswin est là par sa faute. Qu'il lèvera sa baguette pour tuer, parce que lui le fera, et qu'Oswin refuse de le laisser seul. Qu'Oswin n'a jamais pensé qu'un Sang pur devait tuer pour affirmer sa suprématie – mais Oswin pense comme un politicien alors que Regulus a grandit pour être un mercenaire et un tueur. Alors il tend son bras, et sert les dents, faisant le serment de se battre pour les siens. Pour leur monde. Pour la magie. Pour ce sang si pur.

* * *

Tuer. La première fois qu'il ôte la vie il ne voit pas le visage de sa victime, et n'entend pas son cri. Il se dit que c'est facile, et savoure la panique autour d'eux. Il prend plaisir de sentir le pouvoir qui l'envahit et le fait frissonner. Alors il lève sa baguette encore, et la lueur verte en jaillit férocement pour toucher un pauvre fou dans le dos – le rire du Black s'élève pour accompagner les autres. Il ne sait pas quand il s'est perdu, mais à présent il marche parmi les ombres, et il oublie peu à peu qu'il lui restait de l'espoir jadis.

En rentrant au Square Grimmaurd ce soir-là il se déleste du masque, de sa cape, et retrouve la chaleur de l'étreinte maternelle. Le sang sur ses mains a séché, et une douche le lave de cette pourriture. Il s'étonne de ne pas voir Oswin – mais il n'est pas si rare qu'ils passent plusieurs jours sans se croiser à présent qu'ils sont appelés sur le champ de bataille. Néanmoins, cette absence lui sert le cœur, et il ravale ce sentiment. Il n'est plus temps de sentiments, il est temps de se battre.

* * *

Deux semaines – il commence à être agité, n'expliquant ni le silence ni la distance imposés par Oswin depuis deux semaines. Il déglutit difficilement, avant de rejoindre le Manoir Lestrange où il doit retrouver son maître – espérant y croiser le Sang Mêlé également ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Un frisson glacé l'a assailli et l'impression le dévore littéralement sans qu'il ne puisse le contenir. Il a le pressentiment qu'Oswin ne sera pas là, et il n'aime pas cette idée. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais il a le sentiment d'être seul à nouveau. Totalement et inexorablement seul – le sang sur ses mains s'accumule, et il en oublie même la raison de tout cela. Il se bat simplement, parce que c'est la guerre au-dehors, et ne peut que se féliciter de ne pas avoir encore croisé Sirius. Il se sait capable de tuer son frère s'il le devait, mais il sait que Sirius ressent la même chose de son côté, et il n'entend pas mourir. Pas de la main d'un traître, pas pour des convictions faussées. Il entre dans le manoir, d'un pas assuré. Celle d'un homme, d'un soldat, qui a abandonné les années d'insouciances et les histoires d'enfants pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il est un homme – fiancé qui se mariera dans deux mois avec Averill parce qu'il atteindra sa dix-huitième année. Enfin. Un homme, un Black, qui a acquis cette prestance et ce charisme assumé.

Masque impassible, il entre dans la pièce pour s'apercevoir qu'Oswin n'est pas là, et son cœur s'étreint plus encore. Il devrait lui envoyer un hibou, trouver un moyen de le retrouver. Il écoute d'une oreille distraite ce que l'on attend de lui, se demandant ce qu'il était advenu deux semaines plus tôt pour qu'Oswin l'évite de la sorte. Ils s'étaient vus, dans le manoir des Feuerbach, après que Regulus ait eut une audience avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres à propos d'une offrande bien étrange. Le médaillon de l'héritier des Black, abandonné par Sirius, et gravé des initiales de l'héritier actuel R.A.B. Un artefact exigé par son maitre, et que Regulus n'avait pas eut à cœur de le lui refuser – pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ce n'était qu'un bijou de famille sans aucune importance. Il avait retrouvé Oswin, dans une étreinte passionnelle, avant de s'en séparer, sans qu'aucun mot ne vienne entraver leur instant d'intimité hors du monde, sauf cet aveu offert par le sang mêlé : depuis des années à présent il usait du surnom de « Lieben » de sa langue natale, pour désigner Regulus. Ce dernier avant enfin décider de lui demander ce qu'il signifiait :

« _J'aimerai entendre tes théories d'abord. – J'avais pensé à « maître », ce qui me plaisait assez. Ou même « idiot », ou « imbécile ». Mais après avoir longuement réfléchi, je pense que le terme « ami » serait le plus logique._ » Oswin l'avait observé un moment. Nu, allongé sur le ventre, ses cheveux lui venaient devant les yeux et gênaient la vue de ses pupilles. Alors Regulus y passa la main pour pouvoir se plonger dans les orbes tant aimées. « _Maitre ? Tu voudrais me voir me prosterner devant toi ? – Evidemment._ » Un rire, de ceux qu'ils entendaient uniquement dans l'intimité de leur chambre, explosa en un écho incroyablement chaleureux. « _Désolé de te décevoir, mais aucune de tes théories ne s'approchent de la vérité. Lieben signifie amour._ » Et il avait suffit de cela pour que le cœur de Regulus ne se remette à battre comme celui d'un être humain, et qu'il se penche sur Oswin pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Un dernier baiser. Une dernière étreinte. Et Oswin avait disparu après cela. La réunion laisse Regulus perplexe – il n'a été capable de rien. Et il hésite un temps à demander au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il en sait plus sur Feuerbach. Il ne le fait pas, cependant, il n'est pas sensé montré plus d'intérêt à Oswin qu'à un autre devant le reste du monde. Mais l'inquiétude le ronge de plus en plus, et il s'en retourne chez ses parents avec cette impression qui lui tord la gorge et qu'il ne sait pas expliquer. Il trouve sur son lit le hibou des Feuerbach, et une lettre à son bec où son nom est écrit de la calligraphie de son amant. Il s'en saisit, le cœur battant, et retient son souffle misérablement en découvrent les mots qui lui saisissent le cœur :

 _Lieben,_

 _Si tu lis ces mots c'est que je ne suis malheureusement plus à tes côtés aujourd'hui, et que je ne le serais plus jamais. Il y a des décisions qu'il faut prendre sans réfléchir de peur de les regretter, de peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de voir ses convictions s'écrouler. Lorsque j'écris ces lignes ma décision est prise – mais elle l'est depuis le jour où tu m'as présenté comme ton meilleur ami, scellant par ce biais ma loyauté et mon amour pour toi._

 _Je t'ai juré que ma vie t'appartenait, et qu'importe au nom de qui je me bats, c'est pour toi toujours que j'ai levé ma baguette contre le monde – tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été pour la destruction des autres, au nom d'un seul, et que je ne tolère pas le meurtre de masse pour défendre ses convictions. Mais la guerre faisait déjà rage quand nous sommes devenus des soldats, et je n'ai eu de cesse de te protéger. Si ma vie t'appartient, il est logique que j'offre la mienne pour que tu puisses continuer d'avancer._

 _Le médaillon n'en est pas un, pas parfaitement, et il quémande du sang pour préserver la vie de son porteur. Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard et tu es déjà condamnée parce que tu as donné le médaillon des Black au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, parce que c'est ta vie qu'il veut, et qu'elle m'est trop précieuse._

 _Alors mon amour, j'ai donné la mienne à la place. Pour que tu puisse continuer de te battre. Pour que tu retrouves ta lueur, que tu deviennes parfaitement toi._

 _Le toi que j'ai toujours aimé._

 _Je sais que toi mieux que quiconque saura comprendre ces mots. Que toi plus que quiconque tu sauras sortir de l'ombre pour devenir ce que tu as toujours été : un héros. Le mien._

 _Oswin._

* * *

Ils avaient scellé leurs destins en se reconnaissant au premier regard. Sans doute s'il n'y avait pas eut cette rencontre dans l'ombre de la guerre et de la terreur, l'histoire aurait-elle été différente. Si Oswin n'avait pas offert sa vie à la place de Regulus, celui-ci n'aurait pas été aveuglé par la vengeance, désireux de réclamer justice pour ce qu'on lui avait arraché injustement. Et tout ce pourquoi il se battait perdait de son sens. On lui prenait ce qu'il avait toujours aimé – Sirius d'abord, éperdu dans ses convictions et auprès d'une famille adoptive et choisit qui le comprenait vraiment. Kreattur ensuite, torturé pour le compte d'un maître qui n'entendait que ses intérêts et oublier la raisons de leur combat. Et Oswin, qui avait compris avant tout le monde et qui avait donné sa vie pour celle de Regulus. Le laissant seul, et faisant preuve d'égoïsme. Alors Regulus voulut les venger, tous, et retrouver sa véritable place.

Et il se détourna de ceux qu'ils pensaient être ses alliés. Il ôta son masque, et par les mots d'Oswin il comprit – _Horcruxe_. Le terme était barbare, d'une magie obscure qui lui enserra la gorge. Parce que dans le médaillon se Black c'était la vie d'Oswin qui avait été ravie pour protéger la part de l'âme de Voldemort. Et Regulus voulut la détruire, cette âme si sombre. Il voulait la détruire pour retrouver son amant – espérance stupide d'un être solitaire. Alors mû par une ferveur amoureuse et passionnée, il en oubliant l'avenir qui se profilait devant lui. Il oublia les Black, Averill, Sirius, les Mangemorts, la guerre. Il oublia son nom, ses convictions perdues à présent, sa douleur, sa hargne, sa colère. Il ne pensa qu'à Oswin, qui était la meilleure part de lui-même. Une part perdue, qu'il ne pouvait recouvrer qu'en s'abandonnant dans un dernier acte héroïque. Il écrivit quelques mots, sur un parchemin perdu, et un sourire rayonna sur son visage quand son visage se posa sur le simulacre qu'il avait mis en place. Il le confia à Kreatture et s'en fut pour se détruire. Disparaître.

Et retrouver la lumière dans l'obscurité qu'avait été son existence.


End file.
